Sacrifice
by villainousblackgib
Summary: Gold calls Emma to collect the favour she owes him. "It took a sacrifice to bring us to this world dearie. It will take a sacrifice to send us all back."


**Thanks to those of you that continue to read my stories. You guys rock! Reviews have an almost magical ability to cheer a person up. And at the moment being a poor injured invalid, I could use some cheering up. So if you could, I'd be eternally grateful if you could write a wee review. One word for me would be great. Doesn't even have to make sense you could write "Woo!" and I'd be happy. Anyway I'm rambling, I blame it on the meds. My magic wand is broken so the characters still don't belong to me, but any mistakes do. Please enjoy.**

It had been over a month since Emma and Mary Margaret had returned from Fairy-tale land. Over a month since Emma had been subjected to being treated as a daughter by two overbearing parents. Referred to as Princess, Saviour and White Knight by almost all the residents of Storybrooke at one point or another. All things that Emma Swan could happily live without.

It had also been over a month since she had taken refuge in Regina's home. Unable to cope with hovering parents, trying to treat her like a child and being endlessly nosy about parts of her life that she had no desire to return to, Emma had run to the one place where she knew without a doubt that they wouldn't be able to get to her without permission. The bonus being that Henry had returned to the Mansion shortly after Emma's return, to what she lovingly called the real world.

Over a month ago since Emma had first slipped into the Evil Queen's bed in an effort to provide both women with a sense of peace, comfort and companionship that was sorely needed after their recent ordeals.

But most importantly it had been over a month since she had spoken to Mr Gold, Rumplestiltskin. His visit to the Sheriff's station had been unexpected and unwelcomed however Emma could not turn him before he informed her that the time was fast approaching when she would be required to repay the favour owed.

So for over a month Emma Swan had lived with a dark cloud hovering perpetually above her head waiting for the downpour to strike.

* * *

The Sheriff slid in to the booth were Henry and Regina were already waiting for her. Sliding opposite the two brunettes, she smiled in greeting as two identical questioning expressions met hers, like mother like son and the blondes smile grew wider in fondness.

"You're late Sheriff." Regina stated.

"I do apologise your Majesty. I lost track of time." Emma said reaching for the menu that Regina held out to her. "I've been waiting for someone to get in touch with me and I'm getting tired of waiting."

"Who Emma? Is it really important? If it is what is it?" Henry rapidly shot one question after the other.

"Can't say and I don't really know yet. That's why I'm losing my patience." Emma replied placing the menu, closed, on the table before her.

Before Henry could try and pry more out of his birth mother she was saved by the waitress. Ruby held out her notepad pen at the ready. "So what can I get for you all today?"

"Cheese burger with bacon and fries." Henry rattled his order out in a breath, after a look from Regina he hastily added. "With corn on the cob and carrots please Ruby."

"Sure thing Henry. Madam…I mean Ms Mills what can I get for you?" Ruby wrote the first order down brushing over her near slip.

"I would like the same as Henry this evening Miss Lucas. Thank you." Regina pointedly ignored the looks of shock she was receiving from her son and the waitress, while kicking at the grinning blonde opposite her. A wicked smirk gracing her face as the Sheriff winced in pain.

"Right. Emma?" Shaking her head slightly Ruby moved on.

"Steak, done rare, fries with the mixed veggies please Rubes." Emma said one hand under the table rubbing at the small lump forming on her shin.

"I'll get right on that for you do you need any more drinks?"

"Three cokes no ice Rubes. Thanks." Emma answered for them all.

Waiting for their dinner to arrive, Regina and Emma happily let Henry lead the conversation. Telling them both about school and retelling his recent adventures at the stables. It was exactly how a family dinner should be and it made Emma happier than she could've imagined, such a mundane everyday occurrence turned into one of the highlights of her day thanks to the company she had.

Henry was in the middle of the story about his horse trying to eat his shirt when Kelly Clarkson's Stronger started ringing out from Emma's pocket. Excusing herself, leaving the table and moving over to the bar, she answered her phone and immediately wished she hadn't.

"Sheriff Swan. I would like to collect tonight." Gold's familiar Scottish accent greeted her.

"I'm currently having dinner. Can it wait?" Emma asked eyes trailing back to the table.

"Of course it can but not by much. As soon as you're finished Sheriff please meet me in the woods at the wishing well and no need to bring anything but yourself dearie. Also don't tell anyone of our little arrangement, wouldn't want anyone getting in the way would we?" Without waiting for a reply he hung up.

Frowning Emma lowered her phone, looking at it for a moment before returning it to her pocket and sliding once more into the booth. Brushing of the questions directed at her quickly and efficiently, Emma got Henry back on track with his stories and half-heartedly listened to the boy as he continued with his stories.

Emma couldn't help the sense of foreboding, she had known that when Gold contacted her again it wouldn't be good. She knew that the favour would not be something that she would like or enjoy and the fact that she couldn't mention to anyone. It also didn't help that Regina was continuously trying to gain her attention. Their eyes meeting whilst Henry spoke to have their own silent conversation.

_Would you care to share dear? _Regina's eyes asked as she ran a foot up the blonde's calf.

Shifting her leg away from the brunette's wandering limb and with a slight shake of her head. _It's nothing for you to concern yourself with._

_Whatever it is, it's bothering you. _Regina frowned.

Looking at the woman opposite her through her eyelashes with one eyebrow raised, exuding a confidence she didn't really feel. _You're reading far too deeply in to this._

_Very well dear._ The brunette conceded defeat though the frown didn't truly leave her face.

As they ate the family didn't really talk the occasional question or comment about their food and that was it. Throughout the meal Regina watched Emma like a hawk, it should have disconcerted the blonde but instead it left her with a warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach that the brunette was clearly worried about her.

Emma did not order dessert choosing instead to pinch bits of the plates of the two brunettes opposite her. Scooping out a spoonful of Henry's ice cream before swooping into Regina's apple pie taking a good mouthful of both their desserts. Narrowly avoiding Regina's spoon swatting at her knuckles. Henry pointed and laughed at his blonde mother with ice cream running down her chin.

"Honestly Miss Swan you make more of a mess than our son does whilst eating." Regina huffed leaning over the table slightly to wipe the ice cream off a pale shin with a napkin.

Feeling her cheeks flush Emma mumbled, "I do not." Forest green eyes lifting to meet with chocolate brown, gesturing to her chin. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Glancing at the watch on her wrist at seven forty Emma felt it was probably time to set out for her meeting. "Dinner's on me tonight. I've got a meeting to get to. I'll see you two later?" Emma hadn't meant for the last part to sound like a question but she knew that Regina had picked up on it immediately.

"Who and where are you meeting dear?" Regina questioned standing before the Sheriff.

"I can't say. I've got to go. See you kid." Ruffling Henry's hair. Pulling a surprised Regina into a hug. "Don't wait up."

Leaving the money on the table the blonde made for the door. She couldn't help looking back at the table, at her family, a heavy feeling in her chest as her eyes locked with Regina's just as she went out the door. As the Diner door shut behind her Emma gazed up at the stars and silently wished that she hadn't just said goodbye to her family for the last time.

* * *

Emma wasn't really sure why she decided to walk, it could've been to waste time, it could've been to think or it could've been that she just felt walking was the right thing to do. The crunching of leaves and the snapping of twigs under her boots were strangely satisfying, fitting in with the feeling in her chest that wouldn't leave her. The expression on Regina's face as she left haunting her. The sadness and pain in that expression was heart breaking even more so when Emma had been responsible for putting it there, even if it had been unintentional.

Drawing near to the well Emma saw the silhouette of another person leaning back against the well. As a particularly loud snap sounded beneath her foot the shadowed figure turned to face her.

"You certainly took your time dearie." Gold's voice was laced with contempt and though quiet practically boomed in contrast to the surrounding silence.

"I told you I was having dinner. Anyway I'm here now." Emma placed all her weight on her left leg her hip jutting out as she crossed her arms across her chest. "So what do you want?"

"That's one of the things I like about you Emma, your direct, to the point, you don't mess about. It is truly an admirable quality." Gold stepped away from the well.

"I'm not in the mood to play games Gold, get to it."

"As you wish dearie. Now you are here to repay the favour you owe me. So this is what I want you to do." Gold circled round the blonde, the way a vulture circles a dying animal. "You are not to move from that spot. You will not struggle. That is how you will repay your debt. Do you understand?"

The blonde nodded the feeling of dread creeping up her spine.

* * *

Regina and Henry had stayed at the Diner after Emma had left deciding to have a hot chocolate and coffee respectively. They both sat quietly each clasping their mugs warming their hands, content to let their minds wander in each other's company.

The door of the Diner slammed open as a brunette blur rushed to the bar. Belle reached across the bar at Ruby dragging her out from behind the counter separating them. "Ruby you've got to help me please. You've got to help me find him before he does something awful."

Ruby took hold of the shorter woman by the shoulders trying to calm her slightly. "Find who?"

"Rumplestiltskin." At the name of the dark one almost all of the observers suddenly lost interest with the exception of Regina and Henry Mills.

"What is Rumple going to do?" Regina asked one arm wrapped over Henry's shoulder as he stood at her hip.

Glancing wearily at the woman who had captured her and kept her prisoner once upon a time, Belle chose to answer the question. "I'm not sure but I know that it isn't good. He was talking to the Sheriff earlier on the phone. He didn't know I was listening. He mentioned the Sheriff owing him and favour. He was wanting to collect the debt owed."

"Miss Swan does not owe Rumple a favour, that's preposterous."

Henry looked up at his mum. "Actually she does. She promised that she would owe Mr Gold a favour is Ashley could keep her baby."

As Regina's face paled. Ruby took action, whipping her phone out she dialled Snow and Charming handing the phone to Henry. "Tell them to meet us in front of Gold's shop Henry. We'll meet them there."

* * *

"Is there anything you would like to know before we continue, Sheriff?" Gold asked stroking a blanket that was resting on the lip of the well.

"Yeah, what's the point of me standing still?" Emma stared at the wrapped up blanket.

"It ensures that I won't miss, your Highness." Gold watched the blonde process his answer. "Anything else?"

"What are you going to do to me?" It was said so calmly, there was no fear just honest curiosity.

"I'm going to kill you Miss Swan." It surprised Gold to see that his confession seemed to have little effect on the woman that stood before him.

"Why?" Resigned to her fate Emma was not about to cry and whine about how unfair it was but she would still like to know the reasoning behind her murder.

Pausing to contemplate his answer Gold decided to reward the bravery of the Saviour before him with the honest answer. "It took a sacrifice to bring us to this world dearie. It will take a sacrifice to send us all back. However the sacrifice for going back is very specific. It has to be you."

"Because I'm the Saviour. I'm the only one that can break the curse. So when everyone got their memories back that was only one part of the curse broken." Lowering her eyes to the forest floor Emma fought the tears that finally threatened to fall for those that she would leave behind. "I have to die for my friends, my family to go home."

"Indeed you do dearie. So let's not draw it out any longer." The blanket was rolled out to reveal a vicious crooked dagger.

Emma could see the name Rumplestiltskin embedded in the blade, as it caught the moonlight eerily casting half the dagger in light and the other in shadow. Clenching her jaw together as Gold and the dagger got closer and closer to her, the urge to run grew stronger. Emma had limited experience with magic but she knew that she was under its control. Her arms had dropped to her side and as much as she willed it no part of her body would respond to her command to move. Unable to even close her eyes, Emma had no choice but to watch as the blade was plunged into her chest. Gold pulling her close to him in a cruel and morbid parody of hug until the dagger was in to the hilt.

As she was released she fell backwards hitting the forest floor, hard, the air left in her lungs being expelled harshly upon impact. She could see the blade, covered in the deep red of her blood, held loosely by Gold's side. The pain that had initially radiated out from the wound in her chest, grew numb and Emma found that the world was getting darker.

"For what little it is worth Emma. I am truly sorry." Gold almost seemed genuinely sincere in his apology.

As Emma's eyes drifted closed, a lone tear escaping, she heard a familiar voice calling her name. A small smile graced Emma's face as her last breath left her.

* * *

They had meet outside Gold's shop as soon as was humanly possible. Though the door had been locked it did not prove to be a deterrent as Charming rammed his elbow through the glass in the door. It had quickly been established that there was no one there so it fell to Ruby to lead the way.

Gold's scent had been easy to pick up and the group had followed the werewolf's nose into the forest. It was then that another familiar scent had been noted, Emma. It confirmed that they were on the right trail. Everyone kept silent not wanting to voice the scenarios running through their heads. They had been walking at a brisk pace poor Henry having to jog to keep up with the group of adults. Until Ruby had smelt blood.

At that they had ran Ruby remaining at the front leading the way with Regina, surprisingly, a close second. The scene that they were confronted with as the entered the clearing broke their hearts.

Rumplestiltskin stood over Emma bloodied dagger in hand and the blondes eyes were closing the usually bright green eyes, becoming dull.

"Emma!" Regina shouted the Sheriffs name. Regina noticed the blondes lips twitch into a wee smile, then the supine woman's chest ceased moving. She was dead.

A wave of magical energy swept out from the clearing followed by a flash of blinding light and Storybrooke Maine disappeared.

* * *

As the light dimmed down the residents of Storybrooke took note of their new surroundings. Many recognising the restored courtyard of Snow White and Prince Charming's castle. As the cheering crowd continued to gaze round they inevitably feel upon the small group amongst them that seemed to be grieving for the loss of the other world. It wasn't until the horde got closer that they realised why.

The recumbent form of their Saviour was laid out in front of them. Rumplestiltskin stood nearby with a crimson covered dagger in hand. A fatal wound in the Saviours chest. Snow was held firmly in Charming's embrace tears of devastation trailing down both their faces. Ruby knelt on the ground before her friend crying, with Belle rocking her gently silent tears for the brave friend she had only known briefly. Henry knelt with his birth mother's head in his lap his tears falling onto her face trailing down her still warn cheeks. No one could see the Evil Queen's face save one. Brown eyes filled with tears that refused to fall, a beautiful face crumpled into an expression of pure grief that would break the heart of any that saw it.

Rumplestiltskin had seen Regina in mourning before. But to see the rage that blossomed burned behind this grief was terrifying even to him. Suddenly Regina threw out her arm sending him flying into the nearest wall. As he fell to the ground he was only just able to deflect the blazing balls of fire that were directed at him. The bombardment stopped, the smoke cleared revealing a snarling Regina being held back by the magic of the fairies. As she ceased her struggling the magic that held her released and she fell to her knees next to body of the blonde and her son who gently cradled her head.

Tentatively Regina brushed aside wayward locks of blonde hair tucking them behind an ear. Tracing the back of her fingers down a cooling cheek Regina spoke. "I always knew you were a fool Swan." Tears began to fall as acceptance began to set in. "Why? Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you. But no, you had to be the Saviour and do it all yourself didn't you? Leaving us behind. Henry needs you. Your family and friends need you. The White Knight is needed by everyone. But most importantly I need you."

Doe brown eyes closed unable to stand the attention she knew she was gathering. "You turned my whole life upside down. You came into my town. You wormed your way into my sons life. You made yourself part of my life, whether I wanted it or not. You broke my curse. You saved my life. You finally came home to Henry and I. You did something that only one other has ever done before you. Emma you stole my heart. I love you and I need you to come back to me."

Briefly Regina opened her eyes before lowering herself to kiss the woman she loved for the first time. As their lips met the crowd gasped as the familiar pulse of magic radiated out from the two women.

Emma heaved in air, coughing as she returned to life. Green eye blearily half opened taking in the sight before her. Two faces hovered above her. Both shining wet with tears yet with deliriously happy smiles on their faces.

One pale hand lifted to rub at her forehead, in the hope of easing the confusion that she was feeling. "So what exactly did I miss?"

"You died Emma." Henry was blunt and to the point, with a touch of the same tone of disdain Regina used when she was ticked off.

Unsure of what she was supposed to say to that Emma slowly tried to sit up. It wasn't until a strong arm was placed behind her for support. Turning to thank Regina she thought better of it when she noticed the fury that seemed solely aimed at her. Some things never changed, even after death and resurrection, it seemed.

"Let me make myself clear Emma Swan. If you ever do anything like this again. You will sorely regret it. If you ever allow yourself to be a sacrifice again, I will resurrect you only so that I may kill you myself. Have I made myself clear?" Regina had grasped Emma by the chin forcing her to meet seething chocolate eyes.

"Crystal." At that Regina's eyes softened. "Regina, thank you."

"Whatever for dear?" Regina asked one eyebrow raised.

"Loving me." Emma closed the space between them leaving a gap for Regina to do as she pleased. "Just so you know. I love you too, your Majesty."

The Queen and the Knights lips met once more, in a gentle loving kiss. Which left all the ignored spectators with no choice but to accept the feelings of their Saviour for the Evil Queen. The crowd began to disperse leaving to find their loved ones and homes. To return to the lives that they had lived before the curse, to their respective happily ever after.

Breaking apart their foreheads pressed together, Regina and Emma smiled as Henry joined them to make a family hug. Their happily ever after was just starting.


End file.
